


【哈利波特AU】如琢如磨

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 2





	【哈利波特AU】如琢如磨

“你们绝交了？”金珉奎的嘴巴大张，正在嚼的苹果差点要掉出来。徐明浩斜了他一眼，把他的下巴推上去。

事情要从一周前说起。

那天晚上，权顺荣舒舒服服地躺在全圆佑的腿上听他念书，本来昏昏欲睡的他突然意识到全圆佑念的又是那本叫做比什么茨的书。想起上次去全圆佑家时的发生的事，他顿时觉得郁闷、委屈又怒火中烧。虽说全圆佑当时一直在努力帮他解围、照顾他的感受，可是有些事情不是他们俩努力能解决的。他想起口袋里还剩下半个巧克力蛙，翻了个身把它掏出来，试图用甜食浇灭自己过激的情绪。

全圆佑念得投入，被权顺荣突然翻身吃蛙的动作一碰，书啪嗒掉在了床上。权顺荣正和已经开始融化的巧克力包装纸锲而不舍地斗争，刚揭下来准备把那半只不成形的青蛙往嘴里放，全圆佑的书就砸在他手边，那张包装纸不偏不倚落在了书页上。

全圆佑起初还算镇定，推了推权顺荣让他起来。权顺荣心烦意乱，一英寸也不愿意挪动。全圆佑又好声好气地说了一遍请他起来，他要把那本书弄干净。权顺荣一听他提那本书，回忆就像伺机而动的摄魂怪一样呼啦啦地包围上来，让他无法呼吸。正在他缓过劲来准备起身的时候，全圆佑终于丧失了耐心，猛地推了他一把，心急如焚地掏出魔杖准备挽救自己的宝贝书。巧克力里的油分已经渗进纸张，全圆佑慌张地念出清洁咒语却错了一个音节，那本麻瓜印刷的旧书立刻被烧出了一个大洞。

那边权顺荣正要起身却被推了一把，一只手还握着黏糊糊的巧克力蛙，就“砰”地从床上摔到了地板上。床算不上高，却足以把他摔痛。

“权顺荣，我说过多少遍，别吃得像只真老鼠！”全圆佑握着魔杖的手剧烈地颤抖着，他的心因为爱书的惨剧而刺痛不已。

权顺荣本来还捂着被摔疼的脑袋等着安慰，这突如其来的发火也把他温度过高的导火线彻底点燃了。

“你每天话不多，一大半全都拿来挖苦我！”权顺荣声情并茂地模仿着全圆佑，“‘别吃东西吃得像老鼠’！‘作业非要拖到最后一天’！‘下棋从来不肯走走脑子’！我吃东西吃得像老鼠，不错。老鼠难道就该被你没完没了地数落吗？我告诉你，全圆佑，我受够了。我今天对梅林发誓，我要是再踏进斯莱特林的塔楼一步，以后我的孩子全都跟你姓。从今天开始，咱俩完了！”说着他还在脖颈上恨恨地比划了一个杀头的动作。

如果放在平时，全圆佑或许能比权顺荣更快地平静下来出言安抚，两个人打闹两句就又握手言和。但是现在书上的洞越烧越大，书的封皮已经开始冒出袅袅黑烟。权顺荣看到自己放了一番狠话，全圆佑却无动于衷，还是全神贯注地盯着那本书，他几乎是为一种强烈的嫉妒所驱使着，大步踏过去抓起那本奄奄一息的书就掼到了窗户上。那本垂垂老矣的书脊背上的缝线应声崩裂，书页像落叶一样飞了满天。

“那你怎么办了？”金珉奎好像也被这惨烈的描述吓到了。

“我说，‘滚’。他就走了。”全圆佑的餐刀猛地切开一块吐司，发出叮的一声。

徐明浩倒是见怪不怪，“那你现在准备去道歉吗？”

“道歉？”全圆佑反问，“弄脏我的书的人不应该先道歉吗？那本书是麻瓜制品，现在彻底毁了。”

“你确实弄疼他了，无论是他摔在地上的脑袋还是他可怜的自尊心。”

“那我只能说他活该。”全圆佑冷着脸站起身结束这场对话。

“去道个歉不就好了？”尹净汉笑嘻嘻地支着下巴看着愁眉苦脸的权顺荣。

“凭什么是我。”权顺荣咕哝着。“是他先推我、他先发火的。”

“跟一本书争高低。”尹净汉兴致勃勃地注视着他的眼睛，“小孩子的恋爱真有意思，嫉妒心居然可以指向非生物呢。”

“别嘲笑我了净汉哥。”权顺荣闷闷不乐，“我现在要怎么办啊。”

“你想和好，但是你不想道歉。那就等全圆佑来道歉咯。”

“我看他是不会来的。”权顺荣把脸埋进手臂叹了口气，“让他道歉比让巨怪洗澡还难。”

“那你们就绝交呗。霍格沃茨有这么多学生，找个新朋友也不是那么困难。”尹净汉抱着手臂，往后一仰。

一直没发话的崔胜澈终于忍不住了，“呀尹净汉，你给顺荣出的什么主意？”

“我看他们不出两个礼拜就又好得像一个人了，根本用不着出主意。倒是你，急什么。”

可是两个礼拜过去了。双亲都是占卜师的尹净汉也失算了。

权顺荣不再陪全圆佑去图书馆了，也不再和他一起打游戏机了。全圆佑不再来观看权顺荣的训练了，也不帮他检查作业了。他们两个只要远远地看见对方，就像避开一桶鼻涕虫一样迅速避开彼此。魔药课他们一个坐教室第一排，一个就坐最后一排，活像两块磁极相同的磁铁。

权顺荣调整好靴子的系带，又紧了紧头盔。今天是他们和斯莱特林比赛的日子。有吴仁赫那样的草包，他猜他会赢得很轻松。情况也确实如他所料，权顺荣在比分领先斯莱特林50分的时候准确无误地抓住了金色飞贼，还让对方的找球手摔了个大马趴。他快乐地挥舞着手臂升到高空，习惯性地寻找观众席上熟悉的身影，随后他意识到他永远不会再在格兰芬多的观众席上看到习惯把手缩在毛衣袖子里小小地对他招手的全圆佑了。

全圆佑曾经场场不落地做他的观众。比起净汉哥那种，没看五分钟就靠在围栏上睡着、连李硕珉大嗓门的解说都吵不醒的观赛者，即使是暴雨天全圆佑也会手举红色小旗、兢兢业业地坐在那里从头看到尾，甚至还为此买了一个望远镜。近视眼让他不得不把眼镜一会戴一会摘，为此还被权顺荣嘲笑“手忙脚乱像个老花眼的大爷”。全圆佑讨厌骑飞天扫帚，但是为了他还是拿出了巨大的勇气学习，现在已经勉强能和他对打了。甚至自己现在骑的扫帚、扫帚上别的黄铜指南针都来自全圆佑的奖学金和手工镌刻。全圆佑充分尊重并且支持了他的喜好，可是自己却对于全圆佑看书的爱好有点嗤之以鼻，每次全圆佑给他念大段喜欢的文字，他都是半梦半醒的，全圆佑也从来不抱怨，还说他睡着的样子挺可爱的。如果全圆佑当面把巧克力包装纸丢到他的飞天扫帚上，他一定也会那样大发脾气，甚至比全圆佑的态度更激烈。可是当他把巧克力弄到了全圆佑心爱的书上时，他就产生了非要把自己和书放在天平两头一争高下的愿望。在那个关头他毫无疑问地输了，但是如果回忆都作数，那么全圆佑把本来给书的注意力大半给了他，他赢得彻彻底底、毫无悬念。他想到这里已经熄灭了怒火，但是还是没法放下面子。

“快下来，想什么呢顺荣。”崔胜澈飞上来拍拍他的肩膀，下面的观众都散了。

“哎，哥，快去跟顺荣哥和好。你每天气压好低，我连鸡蛋都咽不下去了。”金珉奎推推他，劝说道。

徐明浩不紧不慢地解开斗篷的系带，把胸前一个吊坠掏出来。“知道是什么吧？”

“我知道，”金珉奎嘴里还在嚼东西，兴奋地转过头来，“这叫……”

“叫你安静。”徐明浩利落地整理道，金珉奎立刻像被主人训斥了的大金毛一样，哀怨地呜咽了一声，就安静下来吃煮鸡蛋了。

“玉石。我在书里面看到过。是中国人的护身符和祭祀用品。”

金珉奎佩服地看了看全圆佑，闭上嘴巴比了个大拇指。

“哥知道这是怎么做出来的吗？这本来只是一块石头，要切掉外面粗糙的表皮、反复打磨才变成现在这样。”徐明浩一本正经地解释着，“石头在这个过程中，应该很不快乐吧？但是它确实变得更漂亮了。”

“好吧，哲学家。”全圆佑妥协地叹了口气，“我被你说服了。”

金珉奎懵懵地捅捅徐明浩，表示不知道他们现在在谈论什么。

星期三的下午风有点大，但权顺荣训练时发挥不错，心情上佳。脱掉红斗篷时一只猫头鹰停在他身边，丢下一个大包裹。

“这么快。看来这是老天的意思了。”他抱起包裹骑上了飞天扫帚，直飞图书馆所在的塔楼。他不需思索就知道全圆佑身在何方，甚至连正对着哪扇窗户都一清二楚。

全圆佑果然在那里，翻着一本纸页泛黄的厚书。权顺荣吐了吐舌头，深呼吸一口，鼓起勇气敲了敲窗户。全圆佑一时没有反应过来，戴上眼镜后转过头看到权顺荣抱着巨大包裹漂浮在空中时，还吓得往后缩了缩。权顺荣往左边摆摆手，全圆佑立刻明白权顺荣是想要他到走廊上去。他站在原地迟疑了一会，还是站起身跑过去。

权顺荣的心被蓬勃的喜悦燃烧着。他猜想他骑着扫帚飞往走廊外的窗边时，全圆佑也一定在一墙之隔的地方脚步如飞。全圆佑哗啦一声推开窗户，权顺荣准确无误地漂在他对面。

“给你的！”权顺荣把那个包裹丢过去，全圆佑被砸得趔趄了两步，“姐姐帮我从麻瓜的出版社订了那个菲什么茨的所有书。”窗外的风很大，权顺荣被吹得眯起了眼睛，长袍也哗哗啦啦的。

全圆佑愣了几秒。权顺荣被他一直低着头的动作搞得不太确定，几乎要骑扫帚逃走了。

“对不起！”全圆佑把书放在旁边的窗台上，抓着窗沿探出半个身子，试图压过风的呼呼作响。

“不要紧！”权顺荣用更大的声音喊回去，可是全圆佑没听清，本能地凑过来。他看着全圆佑坐上窗沿、张开手臂。他在狂风里驾着扫帚歪斜着靠得更近，投入全圆佑的怀抱。他承认这种熟悉的感觉好极了，自己和全圆佑闹别扭是天底下最傻的行为。

他随后意识到自己正在三十七英尺的高空中亲吻全圆佑，还是全圆佑大半个身子吊在窗外的情况下。他的动作不假思索，自然到他仿佛已经无数次亲吻过对方。全圆佑已经有点喘不上气来，一方面因为被亲得太凶，一方面因为他要从窗台上坠下去了。权顺荣及时地放开他、把他轻轻推回窗内，自己也跟着跳进来。

全圆佑本来很苍白的脸现在红红的，或许是被风吹的。他本来有很多话想和权顺荣说，却被这突如其来的危险动作吓了回去。

“顺荣，你原谅我了吗？”全圆佑迟疑了很久还是开口了，声音很轻，口气小心翼翼。那几乎不像是他所能说出来的话。

“傻子。”权顺荣心满意足，“今天晚上还给我念书吧？我保证这次不吃巧克力蛙。”

他们哈哈大笑。


End file.
